Visita
by Hessefan
Summary: Lo vio irse por el largo pasillo que conducía al nivel superior en compañía del carcelero, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Marimo idiota… Haberse visto con qué poco el humano puede encontrar la dicha, especialmente en el umbral de la muerte.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece todo de Oda.

* * *

><p><em>Respondiendo la tabla "Impel Down" de la comunidad de LiveJournal "Devil Fruit". Prompt: Visita. XD<em>

* * *

><p>—Tienes visitas, Mugiwara.<p>

El antiguo pirata de los Sombreros de paja elevó la cabeza con algo de dificultad. La herida en su cabeza ya había dejado de sangrar, y dicha sangre se había apelmazado entorno a su mechón de pelo, entorpeciéndole más la vista. Por eso no logró diferenciar la figura del carcelero, muchos menos la de su visita. Tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta cerrada. Iba a morir de sed antes de darles con el gusto a ellos.

La figura frente a él, erguida con orgullo y majestuosidad, le echó una recatada mirada. Hubiera sentido pena de no conocer la verdadera fortaleza dentro de su persona.

Pensó en pedir que lo dejaran a solas, pero supo que desde su posición no podía tener pretensiones. Recelaban, y no sin fundamentos, de su insistente pedido.

La excusa que había dado fue la más sincera y evidente: quería ver a un antiguo compañero. No había nada de malo en eso. Y recién cuando se sentó frente a él, Sanji pudo reconocerlo.

—Oh, pero si es el nuevo perrito faldero de la marina —murmuró virulento, haciendo un intento sobrehumano por mostrarse digno ante quien, en el pasado, consideraba más que a un nakama.

A Zoro siempre le había considerado incluso un hermano; lo había puesto en un lugar privilegiado. Tantas batallas, tantos años… no podían ser en vano.

—Veo que sigues tan idiota como siempre. —Pero lejos de lo que Sanji pretendía, Roronoa se mantuvo firme en el sitio como una roca, inconmovible por fuera—¿Qué pasó, cocinero? ¿Te agarraron con la guardia baja?

No quiso hacer mención respecto a la acusación del rubio, supo lo que podía llegar a pensar al respecto, y no le culpaba. En el lugar de Sanji quizás pensaría igual.

—Digamos que… una cuantas copas de más, un par de piernas lindas y… aquí estoy.

Zoro negó con la cabeza. Sin dudas seguía siendo el más idiota de entre todos los Mugiwara. Lo miró a los ojos y por reflejo Sanji le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza.

—¿A qué has venido, marimo? ¿A burlarte de mí? ¿A ver qué tan mal estoy? ¡Les falta mucho para acabar conmigo! —gritó a la nada, con el fin de que sus verdugos lo escuchasen.

—Te dejaste atrapar —dijo o preguntó, fue un leve pálpito. Porque conocía lo suficiente a Sanji para adivinar en sus gestos que le ocultaba la verdad al respecto.

—Da igual —Elevó los hombros haciendo que las cadenas acompañasen el rictus con un horrible chirrido.

—¿Así es como piensas pagarle a Luffy?

—¡Tú no eres quien para decirme eso! —Un fuego que parecía apagarse volvía a arder en él. No iba a permitir tanto atropello de parte del menos indicado para hablar del tema.

Zoro sonrió complacido, era ese fuego el que pretendía ver en él.

—Patético.

—Admito que… —habló entrecortadamente, porque el brusco movimiento para enfrentar a Zoro le había abierto las heridas—me hubiera gustado dejar descendencia, pero… ya sabes… nunca tuve suerte con las mujeres —sonrió de medio lado.

—Debería matarte yo mismo —dijo con desprecio, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

—Oh, sería igual. —Volvió a recriminar con ironía—que lo hagas tú, es casi igual a que lo haga la marina… —lanzó una carcajada apagada—y tú me llamas a mí patético.

—Al menos no estoy malgastando el sacrificio de Luffy.

—¡¿Eres ciego o idiota? ¡Dime Zoro! ¡¿NO LO VES? —De nuevo intentó ponerse de pie, agitado, pero las piernas ya no le respondían y volvió a caer de rodillas. Zoro pudo ver así las marcas del látigo sobre el pecho, grandes ríos de sangre seca. —Estoy aquí, después de todo… ¿de qué sirvió el sacrificio de Luffy? ¡¿De qué?

Zoro entendió sin más lo que Sanji trataba de decirle con notable dificultad. En el fondo siempre supieron que la marina no cumpliría del todo su parte del trato. No al menos con ellos.

Si bien habían dejado en paz a Chopper, Nami, Usopp y a Brook, la excusa que habían dado para el resto es que se trataban de piratas peligrosos cuyos crímenes serían impagables o canjeables por la vida del capitán. No se lo dijeron a Luffy en su momento y, aunque él también intuyó esa traición, le dejaba tranquilo saber que sólo irían tras los más fuertes de su tripulación.

Luffy murió con una sonrisa, porque sabía que el Gobierno tenía todas las de perder. Nadie podía contra sus nakama.

"Suerte" fue lo último que Monkey D. Luffy le dijo a la marina.

Franky seguía siendo perseguido por haber fabricado el barco del rey pirata; Robin porque seguía representando una amenaza para aquello que el gobierno seguía ocultando. Zoro, al aceptar ser Shichibukai, se libró del arresto, pero Sanji… Pierna negra nunca aceptó un solo llamado de la marina.

Porque claro, era mejor tener a esos piratas como aliados, antes que como enemigos.

Y ahí estaba, a medio morir, esperando la sentencia. Una lenta agonía que se le hacía interminable. ¿Qué demonios le importaba al marimo si se había dejado atrapar? ¿Si, al igual que él, el peso del pasado se le había vuelto insostenible? ¿Qué tenía de malo estar cansado y querer descansar? Estaba viejo para correr de la marina, estaba viejo por dentro aunque cruzase apenas la treintena de su vida.

Si se había dado por vencido, si había bajado los brazos era simplemente porque la vida se había ensañado con él. No tenía nada, ni nadie por quién vivir. Sí, el All Blue existía, lo conoció, cocinó todos los peces del mundo, pero ya no era más el cocinero de los Mugiwara. Luffy ya no estaba para que él fuera el mejor cocinero del mundo.

No pretendía así faltarle el respeto a la memoria de su capitán, nunca había tenido la intención de pisotear el sacrificio de Luffy. En su momento, cuando supo lo que Luffy tenía en mente, no reaccionó al igual que el resto. No le rogó que desistiera, ni lloró a lágrima viva como Chopper y Franky.

Y quizás ese había sido el momento en el que Zoro pensó que no tenía sentimientos, que estaba muerto por dentro, que le valía madres ese sacrificio; pero conocía las razones de Luffy. Ivankov había intentado hacérselo ver durante la época en la que entrenó con él: A Luffy no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. El tratamiento hormonal restaba años, y el cabezota de su capitán sabía que su muerte dolería más si se iba sin dejarles en claro quiénes eran ellos.

Fue una muerte tonta, sin sentido para los ojos de Sanji, pero lo entendía. Había entendido a Luffy. En cambio Zoro… Zoro sí que había pisoteado el recuerdo del capitán. ¿Cuántas veces le habían propuesto a Luffy convertirse en shichibukai? ¿Y cuántas veces él se rehusó?

"¡No! ¡Yo soy pirata! ¡Y seguiré siéndolo!"

A Luffy no le gustaba tener "jefes"; no le gustaba cumplir órdenes u horarios. A él le gustaba ser libre, navegar por el mar y no tener un camino establecido. Así era más divertido.

Pero lo que no sabía Sanji es que Luffy había compartido con Zoro algunos pensamientos y vagos sentimientos. Porque Luffy, en cada ocasión que la propuesta de la marina le fue hecha, sopesaba las opciones. Si él se convertía en Shichibukai, su tripulación podría tener una vida tranquila, no obstante ellos no pretendían tener una vida tranquila, si no vivir su aventura.

Una vez que esta terminase, él buscaría la forma en la que ellos lograsen alcanzar esa paz que les haría falta. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por sus amigos, como capitán; después de haberle seguido hasta el fin del mundo, después de todo el sacrificio que les había pedido y las duras pruebas que les había hecho pasar.

Por eso Zoro aceptó ser Shichibukai.

"No importa cómo, Zoro, pero prométeme que serás el mejor espadachín del mundo". Le dijo Luffy cuando la noticia de la muerte de Mihawk corrió como y con el viento.

Y él creía estar cumpliendo su parte.

—La ejecución será en dos días. Hasta entonces —dijo Roronoa al ver que Sanji no tenía intenciones ni la fuerza suficiente para hablar con él.

—¿Estarás en primera fila para ver como mi cabeza cae?

—No. Te colgarán —tragó saliva al darle esa información. Pensó que disfrutaría el tener la última palabra en esa discusión, pero lejos de lo pensado, decirlo en voz alta le inquietó aún más. —Como antiguo tripulante de Monkey D. Luffy, decidieron colgarte.

Sin más, Roronoa dejó la celda. Sanji lo vio irse por el largo pasillo que conducía al nivel superior en compañía del carcelero, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Marimo idiota… Haberse visto con qué poco el humano puede encontrar la dicha, especialmente en el umbral de la muerte.

Había sido su último deseo: ver una cara conocida antes de morir.

…

A siete años del trato que Luffy había hecho con la marina el mundo había cambiado. Era otro. A ellos les era ajeno, porque en él ya no cabían como los piratas Sombreros de paja.

En ese corto lapso de tiempo el mundo se movió, y con él, tuvieron que hacerlo ellos, adaptándose a los cambios.

A oídos de los shichibukai siempre llegan los rumores de los tratos turbios que el gobierno y la marina tenían entre sí y con la casi extinta raza de Tenryubitos. A quienes nunca habían podido doblegar eran a los Gyojin, aunque… el mundo seguía cambiando, y nadie dudaba de que se tratase de una cuestión de tiempo.

Por eso Zoro estuvo enterado de su captura casi de manera inmediata, y durante las primeras horas permaneció en un silencio reflexivo y alarmante. Tashigi lo conocía muy bien, no por esmero o por verdadero interés en su persona, ella simplemente había aprendido a respetar —con el recelo de siempre— la filosofía de ese espadachín, y especialmente la del antiguo capitán de éste.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez, Roronoa —amenazó, levemente preocupada. Pues por mucho que la idea de ver a Zoro capturado le regocijase en su fuero más interno, no pretendía que fuera así.

No era esa la forma en la que la muchacha quería vencerlo.

—Sé clara. No entiendo tus insinuaciones —contestó con aspereza, poniéndose de pie para colgar tras la espalda el arma heredada de su mentor.

No la llevaba por orgullo, ni siquiera por cariño, tal vez por mera obligación. Nadie merecía blandir esa espada, ni siquiera él.

Que el mundo le considerase actualmente el mejor espadachín simplemente porque Mihawk hubiera muerto, le resultaba insultante.

Y tal vez por ese motivo había aceptado la propuesta de la marina, porque sabía que sólo de esa forma podría probarle al mundo y probarse a sí mismo que era el mejor espadachín de la historia. Era el camino que había hallado para enfrentarse a hábiles guerreros; blandir sus katanas en pos a una promesa que todavía le pesaba.

—No dudaré en denunciarte —acusó ella con el ceño fruncido. Había bajado la voz para evitar que algunos de los marines que pasaban a su lado escuchasen la conversación; y por ese detalle no había hecho otra cosa más que demostrar la falacia de sus palabras.

Zoro lo sabía: Tashigi se limitaba a amenazarlo, pero dichas amenazas morían al nacer. No entendía la razón, pero le hacía sonreír muy en su interior, pues de cierta forma la relación que tenía con ella era muy similar a la que tenía con _él_. Le ayudaba a conservar un recuerdo de entre los miles que había dejado ir porque le dolían.

Sí, le dolía no ser más el espadachín de los Mugiwara.

—Tsk, mujer… ya vas a irle con el cuento —dijo, en referencia a Smoker.

No le temía a ninguno de los dos, no podían acusarlo sin tener pruebas fehacientes, y no la tenían por mucho tino que Tashigi hubiera tenido en sus cavilaciones. Acaso, ¿le leía la mente? Bueno, no hacía falta hacerlo, con tan sólo mirarlo uno podía darse cuenta, en el semblante de su rostro, en la forma de responder y hasta en el brillo de los ojos, que algo se traía entre manos.

—Sé la clase de pirata que eres, Roronoa —silenció de golpe, porque Zoro elevó un dedo, imponente, para callarla.

—Ya no soy un pirata. —Dio la vuelta y se marchó por el largo pasillo rumbo al cuarto que la Marina le había cedido en su momento.

Él prefería permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en el castillo de Mihawk. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, le agradaba estar cerca de Perona; porque ella también era parte de ese pasado que añoraba.

Esperaba al llamado de ellos para acudir y ocupar ese cuarto vacío el tiempo que lo necesitasen, y luego partía. Quizás seguir estando en las inmediaciones sin motivos aparentes había sido uno de los tantos detalles que llamó la atención de la teniente. A Zoro no le quitaba el sueño; no eso al menos.

Le tomó semanas preparar todo desde entonces. No fue fácil, pero sabía a quién acudir y con quién contar. La intuición era algo que un espadachín solía utilizar a diario: adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su adversario, leerlo de antemano en sus ojos, adelantarse a sus movimientos, ver la manera en la que coloca el pie, y la mano sobre la empuñadura, para anticiparse con más éxito.

Por eso había sabido dar pasos claves; porque de no haberlo hecho, quien estaría tras las rejas hubiera sido él.

No iba a abandonarlo.

…

Todo estaba listo. La felicidad de Fullbody por el inminente espectáculo lograba exacerbar su sangre, pero sabía que reaccionar dejaría por sentado quién había sido el gran orquestador. Se mantuvo en su centro, esperando la señal de Helmeppo.

A Sanji lo habían vestido con ropas nuevas, acorde a la ocasión. La poca ropa que llevó durante su cautiverio se había deshecho en jirones a causa de los castigos. Porque el cocinero no sólo se lo había puesto difícil a los guardias, sus compañeros de celda no corrieron mejor suerte, y en poco tiempo terminó encerrado solo en una celda, encadenado a la pared de brazos y piernas.

A lo último ya no luchaba, estratégicamente le habían dejado con la comida y agua necesaria para mantenerlo con vida, drenando lentamente la fuerza interior que caracterizaba al Mugiwara.

En pocas palabras, estaba entregado.

Dócil, se dejó conducir a través de la tabla de ejecución, sintió una pequeña punzada de orgullo al ver los denden mushi, porque supo así que su muerte sería transmitida en todo el mundo, y todas esas bellas damas que habían rechazado su amor, ahora podrían lamentarse de su funesta suerte.

Lo buscó con la mirada, hasta que dio con él; pero Zoro no miraba directamente hacia la tarima, su vista parecía fija en un punto cualquiera. Del otro extremo, bajo la tabla de ejecución, Helmeppo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no ser demasiado evidente con el gesto.

—¿Todavía no? —susurró, intentando no mover demasiado los labios. A través del denden mushi Cobby logró interpretar su balbuceo.

—Está en eso. En cuanto reciba la señal… —se quedó a medio decir, a través de la pantalla vio la seña que Jango le hacía. —Ya —Intentó ocultar su evidente nerviosismo.

Cobby corrió el cadáver sobre el tablero, cuyo corte en la espalda era grotesco, y presionó el botón. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para intentar darse ánimos.

Fue vil el espadachín, además de persuasivo; porque mencionarle a Luffy había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, aún más haber depositado tremenda confianza en él al mencionarle su plan.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer el antiguo aprendiz de Garp? Eso sí, no imaginaba que Roronoa pudiese llegar tan lejos, asesinando a sangre fría a sus propios compañeros. Suponía que un pirata nunca dejaba de ser lo que era por dentro, y no le molestaba. Así los había conocido, y así les agradaban.

—¡Central, ¿me escuchan? ¡Aquí el vice-almirante Cobby, es urgente!

—Sí, lo escuchamos fuerte y claro.

—¡Alguien ha asesinado a los guardias del fortín derecho y ha accionado la puerta! ¡Espero instrucciones del almirantazgo!

Del otro lado tardaron en responderle, supuso la conmoción que su relato había ocasionado.

—¡Quédese en el lugar para reprimir al agresor, enseguida irán los refuerzos!

Por su parte Jango había hecho pasar con sumo éxito la enorme caja cuyo cartel rezaba "propiedad de la marina", lo que dicha caja podía llegar a contener podían ser miles de cosas, desde provisiones de alimentos a armas.

Despachó displicente a los marines que curioseaban al respecto, pero ante cargos altos promulgó la cutre excusa previamente ensayada.

"Ni idea, llegó a nombre de Fullbody, sólo se lo estoy llevando".

Corrían rumores respecto a que el mentado oficial contrabandeaba armas, codeándose con algunos piratas y traficando con ellos, y si bien Jango tenía la verdad de dicha versión, le servía en ese momento porque nadie sospecharía al verlo cargando una caja a su nombre.

Las ruedas finalmente se frenaron, y la persona dentro supo que había llegado el momento de salir y actuar como el verdadero héroe que era. O que recordaba serlo.

—Bien, Mugiwara —dijo Jango, golpeando la madera—Está libre, la puerta ya ha sido abierta y todo debe ser un caos en este momento. Tienes cinco minutos.

Suspiró derrotado, todavía no entendía por qué había aceptado ser parte de esa locura. Sí, admitía que Zoro había sabido tocar puntos sensibles dentro de él y es que, tenía razón: un pirata nunca olvida lo que es; nunca olvida el sabor de la aventura. Ni mucho menos olvida devolver un favor.

En la tarima de ejecuciones todo ocurrió en un vertiginoso segundo. La soga se anudó en su cuello y recién en ese momento se permitió tener un momento de debilidad. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo miedo. No miedo por la muerte, miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que le esperaba o no le esperaba en el más allá.

Le hubiera gustado aprovechar un poco más la vida; pero no había sabido hacerlo luego de que la banda se disolviera, no aprendería siquiera a las malas, y en esas circunstancias.

Escuchó la orden del oficial y la respiración se le cortó abruptamente. La soga se tensó y su cuerpo subió con violencia. Por reflejo, las manos se ciñeron a través de la cuerda, buscando en vano liberarse de la presión para permitirle a su garganta robar el aire que su cuerpo demandaba. Las piernas patalearon sin sentido y, cuando comenzaba a ver todo nublado, un haz de luz atravesó el campo.

La soga quemada se cortó y el pirata cayó al suelo; de inmediato, las maderas bajo él cedieron, sorprendiendo por el imprevisto a los guardias. La mitad, se encontraba disperso en busca del repentino libertador del acusado, mientras que la otra mitad se debatía en acatar las órdenes de ir cuanto antes a la torre de control para buscar a un asesino. Sin restar que muchos iban desordenadamente tras la presa que raudamente y ayudado por algunos marines, escapaba.

Sanji no entendía nada, y tampoco buscó hacer preguntas en ese crucial momento. Aceptó la ligera ayuda que Helmeppo le ofrecía para pararse y ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para rehusarse cuando lo condujo a través de un pasillo desierto. Cerrándole una puerta prácticamente en la cara, le perdió de vista, pero alcanzó a oír su voz.

—¡El pirata se fue por allí!

Cuanto la tropa pasó veloz, volvió a oírlo, apenas un murmullo.

—Corre hacia el final del pasillo, Mugiwara. Hasta la puerta de la justicia. No te preocupes por los guardias.

Sanji supo que correr sin ton ni son era una locura, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Así que, como pudo, juntó las fuerzas necesarias para echar a correr. Enseguida comprendió el por qué de ese consejo suicida. Muchos de los guardias puestos en ese lugar estaban muertos, sus tajos eran perfectamente reconocibles. Sólo Zoro era tan _limpio_ al matar a un enemigo.

Supo que le seguían, pero no tenía tanta fuerza para sacarles ventaja, acabarían por atraparlo de nuevo, pues sus piernas comenzaban a ceder. La mala alimentación y el mal trato estaban rindiendo sus frutos; de ser el Sanji de antes ya hubiera hecho ese trayecto sin mayores contratiempos. No obstante recordó súbitamente al enigmático libertador cuando volvió a ver ese haz de luz.

Atrás, fueron cayendo uno a uno los marines que le perseguían. Sonrió de medio lado, un barco pequeño le esperaba al final, las olas lo mecían sin clemencia al no estar anclado.

Su huida no había sido pomposa, ni siquiera había cobrado trascendencia. Sanji no tuvo, como sí lo tuvo Ace, a todo un ejército batiendo armas con la marina por él, ¡pero vaya!, que sus dos nakama valían por miles.

Vio la máscara, y dentro de él supo que todo estaría bien. Sobre el barco se desplomó y para cuando despertó, sin saber cómo, ya estaban en alta mar. Usopp lo miró y le sonrió, extendiéndole un cuenco con agua fresca y cristalina.

Lucía distinto, la barba y el pelo le habían crecido de manera desordenada, otorgándole un aspecto más fiero. Cualquiera que lo viese temería de esa figura, pero Sanji sabía quién era Usopp en verdad por dentro.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que pudo balbucear el cocinero, sin fuerzas para pararse, pero el menos sí para sentarse.

—No me las des a mí. Dáselas a Zoro —perdió la mirada a la lejanía infinita del horizonte. —De no ser por él, me hubiera enterado hoy de que te habían capturado —chistó. —Y hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

La marina no había permitido que la información de que ejecutarían a Kurohashi no Sanji trascendiera, a fin de evitar darles tiempo a preparar un rescate. Lo sucedido con Ace les había enseñado una gran lección al respecto: los piratas no abandonan compañeros.

Sin dudas, el tener aliados dentro de la marina había marcado una gran diferencia, de otra forma Usopp solo no hubiera podido contra tantos marines. ¿Y por qué Usopp? Porque había sido el único fácil de ubicar en la brevedad; aquel en el que la marina no había puesto los ojos, porque ellos iban tras Sogeking, no tras Usopp.

…

La noticia de que Sogeking había liberado a Pierna Negra copó la primera plana; se lo acusaba de tener cómplices, pero la marina no estaba segura, y no había mención alguna de Zoro. Kaya rió con emoción cuando el diario llegó a sus manos, casi en el mismo momento en el que su marido regresaba triunfante a casa en compañía del condenado.

…

Había decidido quedarse allí. La aldea era tranquila y dudaba mucho de que la marina, algún día, terminase en ella. Sin embargo, pese al amable ofrecimiento de la pareja, había declinado la oferta de ocupar una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión.

Dormía en un cuarto trasero, tratando de paliar la sensación de vacío al darse cuenta de que volvía a estar en el mismo punto que antes de su captura. Pero no todo era tan gris, pues sus sobrinos —recientemente adoptados por él— le daban color a sus días.

Fueron tres meses después, cuando ya comenzaba a adaptarse a la rutina aplastante y monótona de la aldea, que recibió esa visita; y pese a que la circunstancia era por completo distinta a la primera ocasión, la sensación que le embargó fue muy similar: enojo, alegría, tristeza, esperanza, miedo… anhelo.

—Zoro —murmuró al viento cuando lo vio de pie a escasos metros de él.

—Usopp me dijo que estarías acá. —Caminó lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado a contemplar el agua esperando, al igual que él, que algún pez picase el anzuelo.

—¿A qué has venido? —Logró decir una vez que el impacto de la sorpresa pasó—¿A reírte de mí?

—¿Por qué? ¿Has hecho algo que pueda causarme gracia? —Alzó una ceja, la de su ojo tuerto—Dime, cocinero… ¿tanto te arrepientes de la vida que has llevado? Porque te digo, si te dejas atrapar de nuevo yo no voy a…

—Te pregunto lo mismo —dejó de mirar el mar, para mirar a su compañero—¿No te arrepientes, un sólo día, de la vida que elegiste?

Zoro no supo qué contestar, porque decir que _no_ sería mentir, y decir que _sí_, también. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Que justamente a los Mugiwara más fuertes les fuera a costar tanto sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

—Sin Luffy nada tiene sentido —murmuró el espadachín—, eso pensé cuando lo ejecutaron.

Sanji asintió, porque entendía demasiado bien ese sentir.

—Pero tengo un sueño, siempre lo tuve —tomó aire, no era fácil hablar del pasado—y de cierta forma logré encontrar una excusa para seguir adelante.

—Perfecto marimo, pero yo no puedo encontrar un segundo All Blue.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque All Blue hay uno sólo. Ya lo conocí, fin del sueño.

Zoro negó con la cabeza. Qué ganas sintió, de repente, de borrarle esa desidia a golpes. Zoro lo sabía: había intentado hacer del All Blue su hogar, pero con la marina encima era prácticamente imposible asentarse en un lugar. De esa forma, Sanji estuvo condenado a abandonar el Baratie para vagar errante, y él era un tipo que necesitaba establecer lazos.

—Aquí estoy tranquilo —dijo, como si le hubiera leído la mente—, ¿ya conociste a los niños de Usopp? Son un encanto —sonrió.

—Pero no son tuyos… esta aldea no es tuya… y de seguro que ni siquiera la caña de pescar es tuya —la señaló, algo había picado, pero Sanji ignoró al pez.

No, la caña ni siquiera era suya, se la había prestado Usopp.

—¿Cuándo vas a empezar a vivir tu vida?

—Oh, el marimo y su filosofía zen.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —preguntó virulento, simulando calma. Vio el gesto de cabeza, instándolo a seguir, y eso hizo—Además de que eres un idiota, es que no puedes vivir sin nosotros. No sabes vivir sin la tripulación.

—Ahora, psicólogo. ¡Bien marimo! —Quiso burlarse, pero Zoro lo tomó de la camisa para acercarlo más a él, y en su rostro le espetó un escalofriante:

—Y te entiendo, porque yo tampoco he aprendido a vivir sin ustedes.

—¿Por eso me salvaste? —Arqueó las cejas, tratando de advertir el siguiente movimiento del espadachín, pero este le soltó, desconcertándole.

Zoro necesitó un minuto de tregua, porque le costaba reconocer lo muy duro que había sido tener que atravesar lo que había pasado con Luffy, de nuevo con Sanji. Por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar morir.

—Somos nakama…

—Ya no, Zoro… te recuerdo que incluso tú eres un perro de la marina ahora. Y yo sigo siendo pirata.

—Siempre luchando juntos —rememoró de la nada—, eso decía Luffy. —Se puso de pie, con el fin de marcharse.

—¿Ya te vas? —Intentó ocultar la desesperación que le había embargado.

—Es tarde, tengo que volver a mis obligaciones de _perrito faldero_ —exhaló un sonoro suspiro—, tienen motivos para sospechar de mí y me siguen a todos lados. Me tienen hartos. Si me quedo un poco más no tardarán en ubicarte —le había costado perderles el paso a quienes les estaban siguiendo.

—¿Vas a volver? —preguntó, y Zoro volteó para verlo. Había notado el ruego en el tono de voz.

—No sé.

—Vuelve —pidió, de una manera tan especial que Zoro deseó poder quedarse un rato más con él.

—¿Estarás aquí para cuando vuelva?

Sanji alzó los hombros. Eso ni él podía saberlo.

Roronoa marchó, y aunque a Sanji le costó tomar la decisión, un año después, luego de recorrer un poco el mundo que ya conocía, se presentó en el castillo de Mihawk.

Lindo lugar se había elegido el marimo para vivir.

—Bonita visita —dijo el espadachín, lejos de intentar sonar hiriente.

Le había sorprendido, no era fácil llegar a la isla, ni mucho menos acertar el camino hacia el castillo. En la inmensidad de la selva, además, había miles de peligros.

—Sólo vengo a devolvértela —comentó con fingido desinterés, refiriéndose a la visita o a algún asunto pendiente que Zoro había olvidado. —Porque eso hacíamos, ¿no?

Era cierto, nunca ninguno de los dos obtenía una victoria, siempre estaban compitiendo sin que hubiera un ganador. Nunca lo hubo; pero, era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y tratar de construir el futuro, antes de que el presente siguiera cayéndose a pedazos.

Esa noche Sanji decidió agradecerle con el cuerpo tantos años de protección. Zoro siempre había estado ahí, velando por todos; velando por él.

Con las pláticas siguientes las cuestiones que les atormentaban quedaron subsanadas. Luffy se las ingeniaba, incluso muerto, para desconcertarlos.

Eran dos personas distintas que, de cierta forma, siempre habían pensado distinto; y no por eso habían dejado de ser nakama; de luchar juntos como su capitán les había enseñado. Al final, la última lección de Luffy, fue interpretada.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Debería dejar de spoilear mis propios long-fics XD, pero es que mientras voy escribiendo me salen ideas y ya… tengo que escribir o muero.<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_15 de octubre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edito<em> para decir, porque soy una colgada de primera, que esto va dedicado a _Florceleste_, porque gracias a ella, a una respuesta en un meme que hay en mi LJ, nació esta idea (que en teoría iba a servir de piso para un Zoro/Tashigi, pero se me cruzó otro fic que tengo en proceso y salió esto.**_  
><em>


End file.
